The subject matter of this patent application relates to computer software architecture and, more particularly, to the architecture of application software for ad-hoc goods movement.
Enterprise software systems are generally large and complex. Such systems can require many different components, distributed across many different hardware platforms, possibly in several different geographical locations. Thus, the architecture of a large software application, i.e., what its components are and how they fit together, is an important aspect of its design for a successful implementation.